CHARMM (Chemistry at HARvard Molecular Mechanics) is the program system for molecular energy calculations developed at the Department of Chemistry of Harvard University by Professor Martin Karplus, Dr. Bernard Brooks, and coworkers. The programs have been implemented at DCRT on the Apollo network and have been tested using standard test cases. Several small problems from Institute scientists have been studied using CHARMM in order to determine what features must be modified and added to suit the needs of the NIH environment. Several long term projects have been initiated. Planning was done for the implementation of portions of CHARMM in the Star Technologies array processor.